Fuyumi Ono
Fuyumi Ono (小野 不由美, Ono Fuyumi) is a Japanese novelist who is best known for writing the Twelve Kingdoms (十二国記, Jūni Kokuki) series, on which a popular anime is based. Her name after marriage is Fuyumi Uchida (内田不由美, Uchida Fuyumi) but she writes under her maiden name. Biography Ono was born in Nakatsu, Ōita, Kyūshū in 1960. She graduated from Ōtani University in Kyōto with a degree in Buddhist Studies. During college she was a member of Kyoto University’s mystery story club for readers and writers of the mystery genre. She made her publishing debut in 1988 and was employed by the publisher Kōdansha. Her debut story is titled Sleepless on Birthday Eve (バースデイ・イブは眠れない , Baasudei ibu ha Nemurenai). It was featured in Kodansha's teen-targeted X-Bunko Teens Heart series. Ono is married to Naoyuki Uchida (内田直行, Uchida Naoyuki), a mystery novelist who writes under the pseudonym Yukito Ayatsuji (綾辻行人, Ayatsuji Yukito). Before she started work on Twelve Kingdoms, Fuyumi Ono wrote The Demonic Child (魔性の子, Mashō no Ko), a horror novel about a boy from another world. She later worked certain events from this novel into the Twelve Kingdoms series. Short stories set in the various kingdoms include: nihongo, Kasho, 華胥, nihongo, Toei, 冬栄, nihongo, Shokan, 書簡, nihongo, Kizan, 帰山 and nihongo, Jogetsu, 乗月. In February, 2008, the first new Twelve Kingdoms short story, Hisho no Tori (丕緒の鳥) was published in Shinchosha's Yomyom magazine.Yom Yom Official site According to an interview at the Anime News NetworkFuyumi Ono Interview, Anime News Network, 2007-03-18, she is "currently rewriting a girls’ horror series (she) wrote long ago." The interview with Ono revealed that she intends to revisit the Twelve Kingdoms in the future.Interview with Fuyumi Ono "The last novel, so far, was released in 2001. Do you plan to revisit the world of The Twelve Kingdoms and write more stories for it? Yes, I do." Works Novels * Can't Sleep on Birthday Eve (バースデー・イブは眠れない) 1988 Kodansha * Mephisto and Waltz! (メフィストとワルツ!) 1988 Kodansha ISBN 978-4061902497, Continuation of Can't Sleep on Birthday Eve * Evil Spirits Aren't Scary (悪霊なんかこわくない) 1989 Kodansha ISBN 978-4061902572 * Evil Spirit Series (悪霊シリーズ - Akuryō series) Kodansha ** There are lots of Evil Spirits?! (悪霊がいっぱい!?) 1989 ISBN 978-4061903111 ** There are really lots of Evil Spirits! (悪霊がホントにいっぱい!) 1989 ISBN 978-4061903654 ** Too many Evil Spirits to sleep (悪霊がいっぱいで眠れない) 1990 ISBN 978-4061904170 ** A lonely Evil Spirit (悪霊はひとりぼっち) 1990 ISBN 978-4061904859 ** I Don't Want to Become an Evil Spirit! (悪霊になりたくない!) 1991 ISBN 978-4061905948 ** Don't Call me an Evil Spirit (悪霊とよばないで) 1991 ISBN 978-4061985759 ** I don't mind Evil Spirits 1 (悪霊だってヘイキ!〈上〉) 1992 ISBN 978-4061986961 ** I don't mind Evil Spirits 2 (悪霊だってヘイキ!〈下〉) 1992 ISBN 978-4061986978 * Charmed 17 year old (呪われた17歳) 1990 朝日ソノラマ ** 17 Springs Passed (過ぎる十七の春 Sugiru Jūshichi no Haru)1995 Kodansha ISBN 978-4062552011, an adaptation of Charmed 17 year old * Green Home Spirits (グリーンホームの亡霊たち) 1990年朝日ソノラマ刊 ** Home, Green Home (緑の我が家 Home、Green Home) 1997 Kodansha ISBN 978-4062552943、an adaptation of Green Home Spirits * Demon's Child (魔性の子　Mashō no Ko) 1991 Shinchosha ISBN 4-10-124021-3 Loosely associated with the 12 Kingdom Series * Twelve Kingdoms Series (十二国記) Kodansha unless otherwise noted ** Shadow of the Moon, Sea of the Shadow (月の影 影の海) 1992 ISBN 4-06-255071-7 US Publication: 3/2007 Tokyo Pop ISBN 1598169467 as The Twelve Kingdoms: Sea of Shadow ** Sea of the Wind, Shore of the Labyrinth (風の海 迷宮の岸) 1993 ISBN 4-06-255114-4 US Publication: 3/2008 Tokyo Pop ISBN 59816-947-8 as The Twelve Kingdoms: Sea of Wind ** Sea God of the East, Vast Sea of the West (東の海神 西の滄海) 1994 ISBN 4-06-255168-3 US Publication: 3/2009 Tokyo Pop ISBN 59816-948-5 as The Twelve Kingdoms: The Vast Spread of the Seas ** A Thousand Miles of Wind, the Sky of Dawn (風の万里 黎明の空) 1994 ISBN 4-06-255175-6 US Publication: 3/2010 Tokyo Pop ISBN 59816-949-2 as The Twelve Kingdoms: Skies of Dawn ** Aspired Wings (図南の翼) 1996 ISBN 4-06-255229-9 ** Drifting Ship (漂舶, Hyouhaku) 1997 (short story) ** Shore at Dusk, Sky at Dawn (黄昏の岸 暁の天) 2001 ISBN 4-06-255546-8 **''Dream of Prosperity'' (華胥の幽夢) 2001 ISBN 4-06-255573-5 *** Prosperity in Winter (冬栄) originally published 4/2001 IN☆POCKET *** Kashou (華胥) originally published 5/2001 Mephisto *** Jougetsu (乗月) *** Correspondence (書簡, Shokan) *** Kizan (帰山) * London, 1888 (倫敦、1888) 10/1993 Logout * Strange Tōkei Tales (東亰異聞 - Tōkei Ibun) (runner up for the 1993 Japan Fantasy Novel Award) 1994 Shinchosha ISBN 978-4101240220 * Ghost Hunt Series (ゴースト・ハントシリーズ)"Ghost Hunt". (November 2006) Newtype USA. p. 19. A continuation of the Evil Spirit Series, but in a different setting ** Nightmare Dwelling 1 (悪夢の棲む家(上)) 1994 Kodansha ISBN 978-4062551564 ** Nightmare Dwelling 2 (悪夢の棲む家(下)) 1994 Kodansha ISBN 978-4062551649 * Shiki (屍鬼, literally Corpse Demon) 1998 Shinchosha ISBN 978-4103970026 * Island of the Black Shrine (黒祠の島) 2001 Shodensha ISBN 978-4396331641 * Kura no Kami (くらのかみ) 2003 Kodansha ISBN 978-4062705646 * Ghost Stories Storybook (鬼談草紙) Serialized since June, 2000 in the magazine Yuu References External links * Kōdansha's Twelve Kingdoms Site Category:People